


Until Tonight

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: When Hermione meets Draco for lunch... well, let's just say that food isn't the only thing on the menu.





	Until Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my B1 square which was the prompt: Clothed Sex.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“Merlin, Mary, and Joseph,” Hermione groaned as Draco’s cock hit that perfect spot inside her. Draco’s hand was pressed to the middle of her back, underneath her shirt, pressing her to his desk. His hand was hot against her skin and she squirmed slightly.

“Invoking the Muggle gods,” Draco panted, “must be doing something right.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Hermione groaned as Draco reached a hand around her hip, pushing her skirt out of the way to begin thumbing her clit.

Draco’s laugh was low as his pace increased in time with what his hand was doing her to clit and Hermione was lost to the bliss that was her climax. Dimly, she heard Draco groan behind her as he came. He collapsed into his chair and pulled her into his lap.

Hermione pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart thump wildly for a few moments before gradually slowing.

“Good, wife?” Draco asked, brushing the hair back from her face.

Hermione grinned up at him, his grey eyes crinkled at the corners as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione hummed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close.

“Mr Malfoy?” someone shouted through the door while knocking. “Mr Malfoy your 1.30 is here. Are you stil—”

“Hang on, Esther!” Draco shouted, breaking the kiss. “I think our time is up, wife.”

Hermione smirked and reached for her wand, lying askew on Draco’s desk. A few flicks and they were both set to rights.

“Until tonight, husband,” Hermione said sultrily. She pecked the corner of his mouth and as she turned around, Draco smacked her bum.

“Can’t wait,” he murmured just as she sauntered out of his door and down the hall to her own office.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
